San Valentin Apasionado
by danifuagtrudani
Summary: Naruto quiere darle a Sasuke un regalo, que confiesa el amor que tiene hacia el, pero se arrepiente y por aras del destino Sasuke lo encuentra y decide demostrarle a Naruto que sus sentimientos son correspondidos con una apacionada noche...


*danifuagtrudani--hola fanaticos del yaoi y del sasunaru, aqui mi primer fanfic

*haruhi- ejem ejemmm tu primer fanfic?? tuyooo?? i yo ke?? estoee pintada????

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --bueno, bueno, nuestro primer fanfic juntas, contenta?

*haruhi- nohh.......ademas yo hise la parte salvaje....

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --si pero yo las partes romenticas

*haruhi- pero todas las lectoras prefieren el lemon

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --pero hay tambien a quienes les gusta lo romantico, en especial entre sasuke y naruto

*haruhi- que dobe eres....(suspira)

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --¬¬ y tu un teme de primera

*haruhi- uhmm....-.-…….ke usoratonkachii

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --baka........bueno aqui el fan fic, espero que les guste

*haruhi- si si ya dejalas leer a gusto dobe

*_ danifuagtrudani_ ---teme

*haruhi- dobe usoratonkashii

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --teme baka, ya hay que dejar que lean

*haruhi- esta bien dobe ...espero ke les guste MIIII lemon ke hize..

*_ danifuagtrudani_ --que disfruten las partes ROMANTICAS, sayonara

*haruhi- Sayounara!! dobe..

**San Valentin Apacionado**

Era día de san Valentín y por fin Naruto se había decidido a confesarle a cierto azabache el amor que sentía por él. Como Naruto no sabe envolver regalos se la paso toda la noche despierto perfeccionando la envoltura.

Al llegar al salón vio muchos regalos color rosa y rojo, y varios globos que casi tocaban el techo. Saludo a sus amigos y les dio sus respectivos regalos, dejando para el final el más importante.

Vio que Sasuke no tenía a nadie acosándola, así que se armo de valor para ir ascia el.

"_bien Naruto tu puedes hacerlo, solo dáselo y ya ese maldito teme no puede intimidarte, aunque cuando me mira con esos ojos negros como la noche, me siento tan indefenso que mis propios impulsos me dominan y……….no Naruto concéntrate, tienes que darla el regalo"-_se decía así mismo_-"piensa en el solo como el amigo que es para ti_ (como si fuera posible _¬¬) has hablado con el muchas veces, así que no hay nada que temer_ (claro solo a ser rechazado_), bien haya vamos"_

Se fue acercando a él despacio, el moreno lo miro directamente haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara un poco, por fin llego frente al azabache

-mmmmm……este…….Sasuke

-que?

-pues yo…yo

-habla rápido dobe me quitas tiempo

-no me digas dobe teme

-te digo como se me da la gana usoratonkashi

-baka

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme, cállate que tengo que decirte algo

-y que es usoratonkashi

-¬¬ _"cálmate si no nunca se lo vas a decir"_

-y bueno

-si, aah, mira yo…..yo tengo un regalo

-SASUKE-KUN-se oyeron varios gritos a coro desde el otro lado del salón, era el club de admiradoras de Sasuke, pronto el azabache se vio rodeado de muchas chicas que le daban cartas, chocolates y peluches. Naruto enseguida fue sacado del círculo que rodeaba a Sasuke.

-¬¬ _"justo cuando se lo iba a decir, como es que me tarde tanto, que tonto soy_

-chicos, siéntense se acabo el tiempo

-"_maldición_"-pensó Naruto mientras regresaba a su lugar

Las clases comenzaron y Naruto ya no tuvo alguna oportunidad para entregarle el regalo a Sasuke, hasta que llego la hora de la salida

-si, haya esta

Se fue acercando poco apoco, pero paro cuando vio que Sasuke tiraba todos los regalos que sus admiradoras le avían dado, Naruto se decepciona al ver eso

-"_creo que si se lo doy hará lo mismo, mejor me voy_"-pensó y se dio la vuelta

-hey dobe que haces?-el rubio se volteo nervioso, el moreno lo miraba directamente, pero desvió la mirada hacia el regalo que tenía en la mano-que traes ahí?

-a….este…yo nada-escondió el regalo tras el- este bueno…..adiós-se fue a paso rápido, demasiado rápido como para disimularlo.

-"_que le pasa a eso dobe"_ ohm _"que es eso"- _Sasuke se acerco a un punto color rosa, al acercarse lo suficiente logro ver de que se trataba, era una caja no muy bien envuelta y el moño color rojo estaba chueco- esta es la caja que traía ese usoratonkashi, pero para quién es?

Reviso toda la caja haber si encontraba alguna tarjeta o etiqueta.

-si serás dobe Naruto………..mirar no hará daño

Sasuke desenvolvió el regalo con cuidado, aunque el papel ya está bastante maltratado, abrió la tapa y encontró dentro un pequeño oso color negro, que cosido a sus patitas tenía un corazón y en la esquina de este estaban las iniciales S&N algo chueco.

_-"Sasuke y Naruto"-_pensó el moreno-"_que es esto?"_

De la misma caja saco una hoja doblada en cuatro que decía:

…….._Sasuke…………._

_Cuando me miras, siento que me hundo en una eterna noche en la que encuentro paz_

_Cuando me sonríes, me hace sentir especial, por que se que esa sonrisa solo me la muestras a mi_

_Cuando hablas tu voz me tranquiliza, como una dulce canción que no me canso de escuchar_

_Cuando intento decirte "te amo" me paralizo por temor a que no me correspondas. Así que te lo escribo en esta carta y si tus sentimientos no son los mismos, te pido que almenas sigas siendo mi amigo, con solo tenerte cerca me conformo._

_Atte.: Naruto_

Sin pensarlo dos veces , Sasuke se dirigió a la casa de Naruto

//////// Casa de Naruto///////////

-(suspiro)tengo hambre, guardare el regalo e iré a comer ramen-el rubio sonreirá por el plan que se había propuesto a realizar.

Coloco su mochila sobre un mesa y comenzó a buscar el regalo, la reviso una y otra vez, vacio todo lo que traía, pero no lo encontró.

-o no!!!! Se me perdió en regalo si seras tonto Naruto-se decía sí mismo, busco debajo de la mesa se arrastro por todo el piso para ver si se le avía caído.

-buscabas esto dobe-se oyó una voz muy familiar en el umbral de la puerta

-SASUKE!!!-grito sorprendido y nervioso, levantándose del suelo en un salto-que haces aquí?-bajo la mirada asía la manos del moreno y noto que traía el osito negro que le avía comprado y se supone que no se lo había dado-porque traes eso?-dijo nervioso

-por que es mío, no? Tú me lo diste

-…..que te hace pensar que era para ti?

-por la carta que había dentro

-o///o

-que por cierto la escribiste bien, a pesar de ser un dobe

-o//////o…..no me digas así teme, y fuera de eso que haces aquí?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-vine a contestarte-dijo el azabache acercándose al rubio, que se alejaba a cada paso que él se acercaba.

-con….contestarme?-Naruto ya no pudo avanzar mas pues choco con una de las paredes, dejándolo a merced del moreno

-si, contestar la carta

-o///////////////o-Naruto estaba rojo a más no poder, el rostro del mayor se acercaba al suyo poco apoco hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un delicado beso que se fue transformando en una cada vez más apasionado.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con respiración agitada

Sasuke tomo a Naruto por la cintura y volvió a besarlo mientras lo dirigía hacia el cuarto

Se acostaron en la cama, Sasuke encima de Naruto, mientras se basaban como si no hubiera un mañana

Los besos del moreno fueron bajando por el cuello del menor dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en cada espacio que besaba, haciendo que el rubio soltara cortos gemidos de placer

Sasuke le quito la camisa, y siguió depositándole besos y dejando un camino que se dirigía hacia el pantalón, que le quito con un solo movimiento. Dejando ver la erección del pequeño, el moreno sonrió y miro al rubio que estaba completamente sonrojado.

Comenzó a lamer el miembro del kitzune mientras este soltaba pequeños gemidos causados por el placer que sentía, fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que se lo metió todo a la boca

-ahh……ahh…..

Siguió con su labor hasta que el rubio no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la boca del azabache, quien trago aquella esencia

Sasuke se alejo un poco para quitarse la camisa mientras el rubio le quitaba los pantalones lentamente ocasionando una desesperación en el mayor.

El rubio tomo el miembro de Sasuke y le dio una lamida haciendo que soltara un gemido, con la punta superior de su dedo presiono la punta, aumentando el placer en el azabache

Sasuke ya no soportaba mas, sentía la lengua de su kitzune lamia y succionaba su miembro, se alejo un poco de él y lo puso en cuatro patas, le metió tres dedos en la boca y el rubio lo comenzó a lamer, mientras el pelinegro basaba la espalda del menor.

Naruto sabía lo que vendría y seria doloroso, pero aina si quería entregarse a Sasuke, lo amaba…..demasiado….el azabache saco los dedos de la boca y coloco uno en la entrada del rubio haciendo movimientos circulares, al poco rato metió otro, haciendo que el menor soltara un leve gemido y después metió el otro, siguió haciendo movimientos circulares hasta que el kitzune se acostumbro.

-se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-está seguro?-le pregunto en voz seductora

-quiero que me hagas tuyo

El moreno sonrió y le mordió el lóbulo, tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada del rubio, aun sin meterlo el pequeño suspiro y le dio a entender que procediera

El azabache no se hiso de esperar y lo penetro

El kitzune no pudo evitar gemir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Sasuke espero hasta que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y luego comenzó a embestirlo

-ahh….ahh……ahh

Los gemidos eran incontrolables resonaban por toda la habitación

Con su mano libre el azabache comenzó a masturbar al rubio al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas

-ahh…..ahh…..ahh

-ahh….ahh……ahh

-sa…su….ahh…ke…..mas…ahh…..ra….pido-le pidió como pudo

El moreno le obedeció y aumento el ritmo, cada vez más rápido

-ya…ahh…no…pue….de…….me……voy……a

Al último momento lo envistió más fuerte, penetrándolo por completo

-ahh…..ahh…dame ahí!

El azabache había dado en el punto más sensible, de nuevo embistió lo más fuerte que pudo, llegando ambos al clímax. El kitzune se corrió en la mano de Sasuke y este dentro del rubio

Los dos estaban ya agotados , Sasuke salió poco apoco, y se acostaron uno al lado del otro, los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor y con la respiración un poco agitada.

El moreno abrazo al menor por la espalda, pero este se volteo para quedar frente a él y abrazarlo

-te amo, Sasuke

-y yo a ti mi dulce kitzune

Le dio un dulce beso al rubio y este recargo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, quien también recargo la suya en la del menor. Entrelazados de quedaron dormidos, felices uno al lado del otro, se pertenecían y así seria para siempre.


End file.
